Seduction
by xxGothicPrincessxx
Summary: Claude seduces Sebastian


Lemon one-shot: will not be continued.

Sebastian x Claude

OOC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.

_I wonder if I seduce Sebastian, while I become closer to Ciel. Probably not, but it's worth a shot._

Claude grinned evilly, awaiting Sebastian's arrival. Claude sat on a bed, in a room, in The Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian would be arriving any time now.

Claude waited, growing increasingly annoyed. _I know I told him to meet me. Maybe he knows something is up. _

The sound of the doorknob jiggling startled Claude. The door opened fully and in stepped the handsome Sebastian. His eyes glowed red in the gloom of the room. Claude smiled.

"Hello, Sebastian." Claude said, rising from the bed.

"Hello." Sebastian said, staring in disbelief. "What are you here for?"

Claude forgotten everything he was too say. He only moved closer to the other raven haired man. He raised one hand to Sebastian's defensive stance.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Claude whispers.

"Then what are you here for?" Sebastian asks.

Claude smirks and run his hands through his hair. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Sebastian waited for Claude to continue. "I want you to…"

Instead of finishing, Claude pounced onto Sebastian, knocking him flat on his back. Claude kissed Sebastian. Sebastian pushed at Claude's chest. He refused to move; intent on seducing the man. Claude pulled away and leered.

"I want you to have sex with me." Sebastian only pushed him off and got up.  
"No way in hell." Sebastian reached for the door. "You can show your way out."

Claude had one goal in mind, and he wasn't going to give up. He rushed the raven haired man and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Claude said, biting Sebastian's neck. Claude's hand trailed down Sebastian's stomach and under the man's trousers.

"What the hell..?"

Claude grabbed Sebastian's piece and jerked. He stroked and poked at it. Sebastian could not move, overwhelmed by pleasure. Claude leered. _Gotcha._

Claude backed up, still stroking Sebastian and landed on the bed. He then flipped Sebastian over, so he was on top, his hand still in Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian had never felt so helpless in his life, even when fighting. Claude held down the man and tried to remove his clothes. He finally got off Sebastian's vest, when he was mesmerized by Sebastian's lean body. Sebastian kicked Claude away and rushed toward the fallen man. Claude stared up in fear. _What is he going to do to me?_

Sebastian let out an evil laugh and grinned at Claude; his eyes flashing.

"My turn." Sebastian said and tore at Claude's trousers.

His mouth closed around Claude's head. Claude gasped and threw his head back. _Is he really doing this? I hadn't expected him to….fall for it._

Sebastian sucked and stroked on Claude's manhood. Claude grabbed Sebastian's head and thrust into his mouth.

"Ah- ah- ha- ha, I'm going to come." Claude said, throwing his head back as his seed shoots into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian wipes his mouth and stared at Claude.

He grabbed the man by his hand and easily flipped him onto the bed, almost breaking it.

Sebastian walked toward the bed, unbuttoning his own trousers. "I'm not holding back. You wanted this."

Claude feared for his life, but nevertheless positioned himself on the bed.

Sebastian crawled on top of the man and plunged into him. Claude cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Sebastian rammed into the man, causing the bed to squeak and bounce. The pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. Claude thrust with Sebastian, moaning and groaning.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Claude's neck, scratching his flesh with his teeth, eliciting louder moans and "faster."

Sebastian grunts with each thrust. A light sheen of sweet covers his body. Being a demon, he had lots of stamina.

Sebastian hit a bundle of nerves, making Claude come. His back arched and he could not talk, only say illegible words. "Mhmh, ah, ha, ah,"

The sound of wood splintering stopped Sebastian from thrusting. Claude was moaning so loudly, surely the house had heard them engaging in sex.

Sebastian thrust slowly now. Claude groaned in protest.

"I don't care, thrust faster, Sebas-Chan" Claude said. "If you don't, I will."

"You could not possibly-"

Sebastian was suddenly under Claude, his leg on Claude's shoulder. Claude pounded into Sebastian. Sebastian refused to give Claude the pleasure of hearing him moan.

He continued to ram into the man, making the bed shudder and more splintering sounds. At last, Claude hit Sebastian's spot. Sebastian came, shooting into Claude's hair.

They fell out, completely exhausted, even for demons..


End file.
